Wertvoll
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Naruto membenci Sasuke? Padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. sekuel dari Things Like. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Naruto membenci Sasuke? Padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
><strong>

**Pair: SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/humor?**

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, Deskripsi lebih banyak, aneh, GAJE, EYD berantakan!**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**Ps: ITU BUKAN SLOGAN BODOH! TETAPI ITU WARNING! JIKA MASIH ADA YANG TIDAK MENGERTI PERKATAAN SAYA, BERARTI NILAI BAHASANYA DI BAWAH RATA-RATA!**

**~Enjoy Read~**

.

.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya menuju _apartement_ dimana Sasuke tinggal, dengan wajah yang kesal dan cemberut. Naruto pun memencet _bel apartement_ Sasuke dengan tidak _berprikebellan_(?) maksudnya dengan tidak sabar.

Sekitar tiga menit terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh pemuda yang menempati_ apartement_ bertuliskan nomor 864 yang artinya bahwa _apartement _ini termasuk _apartement _yang sangat elit. Tidak heran kan? Gedungnya saja sudah tinggi dan besar, di tambah lagi fasilitas-fasilitas yang sangat lengkap membuat orang yang membeli_ apartement_ itu mau mengeluarkan uang beratus-ratus juta.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya pemuda _raven_ dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan, terlihat bahwa dia baru saja bangun tidur.

Namun pemuda pirang itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kesal kepada pemuda _raven_ itu sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kau tahu? Ini hari minggu dan aku ingin tidur," kata pemuda _raven_ itu sembari menguap.

"Tunggu dulu! aku ingin bicara, Sasuke!" bentak Naruto sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada kekasihnya yang ada di hadapannya.

Kekasih?

Ya… Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih karena insiden hari sabtu kemarin yang tepat pada ulang tahunnya si Uchiha itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci padamu!" teriakan Naruto itu terbilang sangat keras membuat Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya karena mendengar teriakan kekasihnya.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto menyuruhnya masuk kedalam ruangan _apartement_nya itu, dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" kata Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke sembari menguap. Rasa kantuknya kini datang lagi dan dia benar-benar ingin tidur kembali.

"Aku mau protes!" kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hn, apa?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya ini, sebenarnya dia mau protes apa sih? Sampai mengganggu orang tidur segala! Kenapa tidak menelepon saja? Bukankah sekarang sudah zaman modern dengan fasilitas yang canggih? Buat apa dia repot-repot datang ke _apartement_nya hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau… ternyata kau tidak mencintaiku, Teme bodoh!" teriaknya lagi dan sukses membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih, Sasuke langsung memukul pintu _apartement_ yang tidak berdosa itu.

Sebenarnya mereka masih berdiri di pintu tersebut, dengan Naruto yang memunggungi pintu _apartement_ itu dan berhadapan juga dengan Sasuke. lebih tepatnya Naruto berada di antara pintu dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe?" desis Sasuke sambil memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Aku bilang… kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Teme _no baka_!" ulang Naruto lagi, tangan kiri Sasuke langsung mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kasar membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan bodoh itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeratkan cengkraman pada bahunya. Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal, padahal dia ingin tidur dengan tenang tapi malah mendapatkan kejadian aneh seperti ini, Padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin. Ya, kemarin… tepat pada ulang tahun Sasuke, Naruto resmi menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa si _blondie_ itu malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak? Dia bilang bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"Jawab aku, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke, membuat Naruto memejamkan mata birunya dengan erat. Sasuke mendecak kesal, dia tidak suka jika mata biru itu memejam ketika dia membentaknya.

Sasuke pun meraih dagu Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku," perintah Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang itu, tapi pemuda pirang itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku, Uzumaki Naruto!" perintah Sasuke sekali lagi, membuat mata biru itu membuka dengan perlahan.

_Onyx_ bertemu _Sapphire_

"Teme…"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menatap lekat kepada pemuda pirang itu, dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Naruto, benar-benar tidak mau.

Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, lalu dia pun merogoh sakunya bermaksud mengambil sesuatu.

"Ambil!" perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan 'sesuatu' ke Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dobe, bukankah ini—" Sasuke pun mengambil 'sesuatu' itu dari tangan Naruto.

"—Buku _note_?" Sasuke hanya memandang buku note itu dengan pandangan heran. Bukankah ini buku note milik Naruto? Buku yang dilemparkan si _blondie_ itu ke wajahnya waktu kejadian di taman itu.

"Huh! Cepat lihat isinya!" perintah Naruto lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

Sasuke pun menurutinya dan membuka note itu, tapi yang dilihat hanya tulisan yang sama, tulisannya yang waktu itu. Sungguh! Sasuke tidak mengerti, _note_ ini hanya berisikan kalimat seperti ini:

**Hal-hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke:**

**-Tomat**

**- Naruto**

Alis Sasuke berkerut, ketika membaca kalimat yang sudah dia ketahui dari kemarin. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke lah yang kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Uzumaki itu.

"Apanya yang 'apa ini'? coba kau lihat tulisan itu baik-baik!" kata Naruto lagi, masih dengan wajah yang kesal.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan tulisannya dengan seksama, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada aneh dengan tulisan ini, semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau mempermainkanku, sudahlah aku ingin tidur," Sasuke pun menutup _note _kecil itu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto, namun si blondie itu malah mengambilnya dengan kasar dan melemparkan _note_ itu ke wajah Sasuke, sekali lagi! Naruto melemparkan _note_ kecil itu ke wajah mulus Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yeah! Kalau Naruto melemparkannya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia pasti akan dapat piring cantik(?) dari sang Author.

"Dobe! Apa-apaan ini," kata Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Benar kata Kiba! Kau tidak mencintaiku!" teriak Naruto dengan keras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe! Kenapa kau malah percaya dengan kata Kiba?" kata Sasuke tidak mau mengalah.

"Bohong! Kata Kiba, kau lebih mencintai tomat-tomatmu itu dibanding aku!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Huh?" perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke—ehem! Bertampang seperti orang bodoh. Mencintai tomatnya lebih dari Naruto? bagaimana mungkin?

Sasuke memang menyukai tomat tapi kalau cinta? Err—Sasuke bukanlah _tomat freak_ seperti Naruto yang _ramen freak_.

Naruto langsung mengambil _note_nya yang dia tergeletak dilantai tersebut.

"Kau lihat? Kenapa kau malah terlebih dahulu menulis tomat ini dibanding aku? Berarti aku ini hanya nomor dua? Berarti tomat-tomatmu itu yang lebih berharga? Dasar Teme brengsek!" teriak Naruto dengan satu tarikan nafas sambil menunjukkan tulisan yang ada di _note_ itu, lalu membuang buku tak berdosa itu kelantai.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Siingg—

"Hah?" Dan sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat bodoh oleh Naruto.

"Kiba bilang seperti itu padamu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto, dan si _blondie_ itu hanya mengangguk kesal.

"Dobe," dengus Sasuke.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau malah percaya padanya?" dengus Sasuke.

"Uh! Habisnya..."

"Dengar… kau itu lebih berharga daripada tomat-tomatku, Dobe. Tulisan itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, hanya penempatannya saja yang berbeda," kata Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto lalu menariknya supaya dia bisa memeluk pemuda pirang yang cerewet ini.

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut.

Naruto diam sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak, aku percaya padamu," kata Naruto sambil membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke itu.

"Kau cemburu, hn?" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto, membuat dia mendorong Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto pun menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, "Si-siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya memastikan bahwa aku ini… be-berharga bagimu atau tidak," kata Naruto dengan gugup.

"Itu menandakan kau cemburu, Dobe, masih menyela juga, hn?" Sasuke pun menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"UH! Baiklah… aku cemburu, Teme!" akhirnya Naruto mengalah juga. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kekasihnya berkata seperti itu, dia benar-benar sangat senang.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu," Sasuke pun mencium kening pemuda pirang itu dan menatap mata birunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan matanya, "Sasuke… kau tersenyum," kata Naruto.

"Hn, kau sudah berhasil membuatku tersenyum," kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada milik Sasuke. "_Arigatou_, Teme…" katanya.

"Hn, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan 'sesuatu' kepadamu." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau begitu… ayo ke kamarku," Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto yang masih bingung hanya menurut saja, padahal akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Berhati-hatilah Uzumaki Naruto, hidupmu sekarang berada di tangan milik Uchiha itu. **–Lebay-**

.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sekuel ini selesai dengan ending yang gaje sangat! Oh ya, ini adalah sekuel dari **Things Like**, kalau yang sudah baca pasti akan mengerti, tapi kalau yang belum? Silahkan membaca lagi XD #plak#. Mohon maaf kalau fict ini garing, aneh, pasaran dan sebagainya, soalnya ada yang minta untuk dibikinkan sekuel *lirik seseorang*.

Baiklah **Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka-**_**san**_, saya membuat sekuel ini untuk anda… jika kurang menarik mohon dimaafkan. Saya dapat ide ini saat saya sedang iseng-iseng menggambar lingkaran dan segitiga, benar-benar aneh. =w=

Pokoknya fict ini sangat garing dan aneh, so... No comment! *plak* dan ini fict terakhir dari saya. Saya mau hiatus bentar bukan berarti saya gak kembali lagi. Fict yang multychap lainnya masih berlanjut kok, tenang saja, saya ini author yang bertanggung jawab *dibunuh* jadi... saya akan rindu kalian semua, Sayonara TwT

.

Akhir kata…

**Review **or **Flame**?

Saya menerima **Flame** yang berupa** kritikan**! ^^


End file.
